The New Blue Spirit
by Ganlo10
Summary: After Zuko let go of the Blue Spirit, another found his mask and is now using it to do terrible things, its up to Zuko to stop him


This story takes place after Zuko and Sokka Left for the boiling rock, and after Katara read the note

After Aang was finished training he headed over to the fountain where the team meets at, Aang walked in-front of the fountain drenched his face in water

After lifting his head out of the water and heard a twig snap and quickly forced his head over where he heard the twig snap

"Hello?" Called Aang from the fountain, no one responded

He continued drenching his face in water until he heard another sound, he turned is head around and there was nothing there. He walked over to where he heard the sound

"Hello is anyone there?" Aang called again

He turned around and saw the Blue Spirit staring down at him

"Whoa Zuko you scared me" Aang said "i thought you went fishing with Sok..."

Before he could finish the Blue Spirit slashed at him with one of his swords, Aang quickly doged the attack then blew some air at the Blue Spirit, he went soaring over the fountain and grabbed on to one of the poles

The Blue Spirit shot back at Aang and barely doged his attack, Aang then blew a huge air burst, the Blue Spirit flew up against the wall and then Aang hit him on the head with his staff and knocked him out

Aang walked up to him and took off his mask

"Its you!" Aang said shocked

5 months earlier

"Zuko let it go" Iroh Said as Zuko dropped his mask into lake lougie

A few days later at Iroh's tea shop

Zuko was outside getting some fresh air when he saw a wanted poster of the Blue Spirit, his eyes widened with horror

"oh no" Zuko thought to himself

He ripped the poster off the wall and charged in the tea shop and showed the poster to Iroh

"Zuko I thought you let go that part of you go" Iroh said calmly

"Thats the thing, I already let go" Zuko answered "Im going to find the man responsible"

"Zuko I would not try to do that" Iroh said to Zuko

"I guess your right Uncle, I should let it go" Zuko said agreeing with his uncle

Late that night at Iroh and Zuko's Apartment, Zuko lied on his bed space staring up at the ceiling thinking that someone had his old identity and was using it for sinful thing's

Zuko then heard something on the roof, he stuck his head out the window and saw a figure jump for this roof to another, Zuko knew it was the new Blue Spirit, He grabbed on to a laundry line and swung up on the roof top and began chasing after him, soon the figure jump off one roof tops and landed on the ground and by the time Zuko got over there he was gone

"Where did he go?" Zuko thought to himself

He went back to the apartment to find his uncle waiting for him in his room

"Where did you go Zuko?" Iroh asked

"I fond the man who stole my identity and chased after him" Zuko answered

"Zuko you should let this go, whoever is using your identity of the Blue Spirit is lost and confused and I don't think you are the man too help him" Iroh said to Zuko

"I'm sorry uncle it wont happen again" Zuko said to Iroh

That same night back in the city

One of the dei lei agents was patrolling around the city to find someone being mugged, He ran over and used his earth fist and arrested the mugger but as soon as he did that the Blue Spirit was behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword, he then searched the knocked out body and found a ring of keys

"Hey where's my money!" the mugger said who was actually not a mugger, but a man named Lee

The Blue Spirit looked at him then tossed a bag of gold

"Are you going to something about the body?' Lee asked

The Blue Spirit shook his head and walked off too leave Lee as the only person who could have attacked the dei lei agent

The next morning at Iroh's tea shop

Zuko went outside for some fresh air too see a messenger hawk fly down onto Zuko's arm, the letter said

To Lee

I know you where the one that chased me that night and I want to just say this, the next time I find you chasing after me I will no hesitate to kill you, if you have got this message than I want you to meet me at the edge between your tea shop and the royal palace

P.S. Don't bring any weapons with you so I know your not going trying anything that involves killing me

Signed the Blue Spirit

Zuko looked shocked too see that he knew about Zuko chasing him that night

Zuko went to the spot to find no one was there, then the Blue Spirit jump down from the roof top he was hiding on

"So why did you call me here" Zuko asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"Too call a truce" the Blue Spirit answered

Zuko's Eyes widened too here his voice and knew it from somewhere

"I cant have you getting in my way" the Blue Spirit said to Zuko

"I know you from somewhere? Who are you?" Zuko asked

the Blue Spirit stood there not saying a word, then he charged at Zuko, Zuko got in a stance then grabbed the Blue Spirit and threw him on the ground

"Now then answer my question, who are you?" Zuko demanded

The Blue Spirit kicked up at Zuko and climbed up a wall and got on top a building, Zuko quickly followed, Zuko jump from roof top to roof top in sync with the Blue Spirit, soon Zuko caught up with the Blue Spirit and tackled him off the roof and fell in a pile of hay

Zuko was on top of the Blue Spirit and ripped his mask off

"You!?!" Zuko yelled out with anger in his voice

Please review my story this is my first story I hoped you liked it please review


End file.
